DPFOP: The Babysitter Mishaps
by HannahHaunter
Summary: Danny's girlfriend, Hannah goes to babysit his cousin, Timmy Turner in Dimmsdale. What could possibly go wrong? DannyxOC


The Babysitter Mishaps: DP and FOP Crossover

OC: Hannah Black/Hannah Haunter © ~DanniPhantom95 - Sora

Wing© ~Chrissykouhai - Chris

"Danny Phantom" Characters:

Danny Fenton/Phantom

"The Fairly Oddparents" Characters:

Timmy Turner

Wanda and Cosmo

Poof

It was a hot summer day in the city of Amity Park. In the Fenton household, down in the basement, Hannah Black was getting ready for her first job as a babysitter for Danny's cousin, Timmy Turner.

"I think it'll be fun, taking care of Poof and Timmy in Dimmsdale. Gives me a excuse to get out of my house." Hannah said, packing the ghost fighting gear Danny had given her.

"I don't even know why you gave me the Emergency Fenton Ghost Pack. I doubt I'll find any ghosts there."

"You have to be prepared for anything, even the unexpected," Danny stated, "Besides, I don't think you can handle taking care of Timmy and Poof. Timmy almost drowned me when he broke the plumbing system in his house!" Danny exclaimed, remembering the first time he went to go babysit his cousin.

Hannah smirked. "That's why you came home soaking wet," she realized and started giggling.

Danny scowled. "It's not funny! That kid almost got me killed. I'm was only fourteen! How was I supposed to know how to fix a plumbing system!"

Hannah laughed even harder. "I swear, you and Timmy are hilarious together." Hannah picked up her pack and hung it over her shoulder. She phased into Phantom form and was about to take off until something caught her in mid-flight.

It was Danny Phantom.

"Look, I haven't told Timmy that you are half ghost yet. I know he knows I'm a halfa but...." He hesitated.

Haunter took his hand. "Look, I'll break it to him nice and slow. If he can get along with you being Danny Phantom, then he can get along with me being Hannah Haunter. Don't worry."

Haunter kissed his cheek. She waved good bye and flew through the Fenton Portal.

***********

Dimmsdale was a bit far from Amity Park, just a couple hours away even going through the Ghost Zone. Phantom Angel swerved by and around every rock and door until she got to the one door she was looking for.

Angel found Dimmsdale over some steep mountains. It was just like Amity Park, only with more bigger buildings.

She found the Turner house from some pictures Danny had shown her. White outside walls, a red roof and a green and brown Stationwagon parked in front of the garage. She landed on the front door steps and changed back into human form. Hannah rang the door bell.

***********

Timmy Turner was jumping up and down on the blue covers of his bed. His fairies, Wanda and Cosmo were in their fishbowl watching their little ones, Poof and Wing zoom around the room playing tag.

"Do you think she'll be like Danny?" Timmy asked abundantly.

"Do you think she'll be like Vicky?" He shuddered at the thought.

"Oh, don't worry sport. I think she'll be a better babysitter than Vicky and just as fun as Danny," Wanda assured him.

"Yeah, and if she turns out like Vicky, we'll just wish her out of here! WHEEE!!" Cosmo started playing tag with his little one.

Timmy sighed.

"Oh cheer up sport! There are plenty of things we can do right here if she is like any mean babysitter,"  
Wanda assured him.

Timmy heard the doorbell ring. "She's here!" Timmy ran down the stairs, fishbowl in hand. Timmy's mom, wearing a baseball cap with grass sitting precariously on top appeared at the door and opened it, revealing a teenage girl with shoulder high jet-black hair with a bang covering her left eye.

She was wearing a purple shirt with a lighter purple colored star and with a shoulder hanging off her arm, blue short shorts and purple converse.

"Hi Mrs. Turner." The young girl said, politely. "Hello there, Hannah. Now do you have everything you need while we are at the 'Be Green' concert?"

"I believe so!" Hannah replied with the utmost confidence.

"Alright, we'll be going now. Honey, it's time to go!"

"You kids behave now." Mr and Mrs. Turner left with a bang, closing the door as hard as possible.

Hannah turned around. She looked around the house with its purple and green walls and oddly shaped furniture.

Timmy walked up to Hannah and asked, "Hey there?"

Hannah look down. Timmy was almost neck level with her. He had a pink hat which was turned backwards, a pink jersey with white letters that spelled out 'Turner' on the back and front. He was wearing bluejeans.

"Hi, I'm Hannah. I hope Danny said some good things about me."

"Hi, I'm Timmy and these are my goldfish." He lifted up the fishbowl while Wanda and Cosmo swum around inside.

These must be the fairies Danny was talking about, she immediately thought.

"Okay, um so, you can just go up to your room and do homework while I order something to eat. What would you like?"  
Timmy stuttered. "What are you saying? I can order anything I want?" Timmy looked at Hannah with the puppy dog eyes.

"Um, I'll just go order us a pizza." Hannah backed away towards the kitchen with a confused look on her face.

Timmy was stunned. For thirteen years, Vicky wouldn't once ask him for his opinion on what they were going to eat that night. She just always made him eat the leftovers and usually there weren't any leftovers left.

Timmy walked slowly back to his room and felt good for the first time in several years.

Hannah walked down to the kitchen, picking up the phone. She dialed the pizza delivery guy and ordered somethng she thought Timmy would like.

After the call, she sat down on the couch. She turned on the tv and watched the news.

Yay, news. She thought lazily. She layed on the couch for a while and drifted to sleep.

CRASH.

She sits up, listening. Another crash. Hannah runs up the stairs, calling Timmy's name.

"Timmy? Are you okay? Timmy?"

Hannah opens the door as fast as she can, finds the window broken and Timmy and his goldfish gone.


End file.
